


Mick Gets Distracted

by w_x_2



Series: Everything For You [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick hadn't intended for Leonard to watch because he hadn't meant to be wanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mick Gets Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 31st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

“Mick?” Leonard asks as he walks closer to the bathroom long after Mick had said he needed to piss.

 

“Nng,” Mick replies.

 

Curiously Leonard takes a step into the bathroom and sees Mick curled over the toilet with one hand on top of the water tank holding him up and the other loosely holding his cock.

 

“Still pissing?” Leonard questions.

 

“Go- _ah-_ Got distra-” Mick stops, exhales loudly and then gulps. “Distracted,” he croaks.

 

“Really?” Leonard asks with a small chuckle.

 

Mick doesn't answer so Leonard walks closer. As he does he notices that Mick's fingers are moving on his cock.

 

“You got distracted wanking,” Leonard concludes as he looks up at Mick's face.

 

Mick flushes red, not just a little bit either, but his ears go bright red as do his shoulders and upper body.

 

“Should I go?” Leonard asks softly because Mick's been quite open about when he's going to wank so that Leonard can watch him but this time instead of staying with Leonard, Mick had technically walked away.

 

“I don't know,” Mick answers in a wrecked tone, fingers moving ever so minimally, like he can't stop himself.

 

“Any reason why?”

 

Mick exhales long and shifts his weight for a moment, toes curling before he relaxes a bit. “I didn't mean to get this turned on but you were just outside and I kind of lost control of how hard I got… and then I couldn't… ” Mick reveals.

 

“You still need to- _oh,_ ” Leonard realizes.

 

“And now I can't but I really need to– but first I need to–”

 

“You got turned on at the thought of me being outside without knowing that you were wanking?” Leonard asks in a low tone.

 

Mick shakes his head in a negative manner.

 

“You got turned on at the thought of me catching you,” Leonard concludes with a happier tone.

 

Mick softly nods his head in response.

 

Leonard looks at Mick, wills his husband to look at him, but Mick keeps looking down, so Leonard remains quiet.

 

Mick finally looks up at Leonard and Leonard smiles with adoration in his expression.

 

“I've caught you,” Leonard drawls and then asks, “Can I stay?”

 

Mick nods and Leonard takes a step forward and then another, lips meeting Mick's and his front sliding up against Mick's side.

 

They both make a pleased sound at the contact and Leonard lifts a hand to curl his fingers around Mick's cock. Mick whimpers into his mouth, eyes tightly scrunching together as a few drops of fluid emerge from his slit before his body tenses with the intensity and he doesn't get the release he'd come into the toilet for in the first place.

 

Leonard lifts his other hand to stroke up Mick's back, soothing his husband a bit to make up for the other hand causing him to tense up further as it slowly drags up Mick's cock to the mushroom head and then back down to the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my wowzies. The month is over! I want to say thank you to everyone, I am extremely grateful for all your support during this amazing, but also a bit stressful, month! :D Thanks!


End file.
